grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 3.4: Baldinar's Creation
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Slay the boss within 2 min 30 sec *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 30 Hero skills Baldinar's Creation - Part 1 Description "I created something fun." Dialogue 'Grandiel's Memory - Part 1' Attendant: Grandiel, you came. Grandiel (past): How is Baldinar? Grandiel (past): He still hasn't come out of his room? Attendant: Yes, he's just reading. Attendant: The book you recommended must have been interesting. Attendant: I am just glad at least he's reading. Grandiel (past): Is that... so? Attendant: I really thought Master Baldinar would go insane. Attendant: There were times where he would just wash his hands all day... Attendant: Or there would be days when he would destroy everything in sight... Grandiel (past): I see. Grandiel (past): It would be good for him to take a step outside every once in a while. ---- 'Grandiel's Memory - Part 2' Grandiel (past): Um... Baldinar... Grandiel (past): I think just reading all day in your room is bad for you. Grandiel (past): Maybe... You should step outside and get some fresh air... Baldinar: Kassias... I found something amazing. Baldinar: This world... It's actually nothing. Baldinar: If you combine Holy and Demonic energy... Baldinar: You can create a new world and new people. Baldinar: There won't be any sadness or mistakes... Baldinar: So, there will be nothing to regret. Grandiel (past): There's no way a world like that can exist. Grandiel (past): If there is no sadness, there will be no happiness. Grandiel (past): There would be no meaning in that. Baldinar: Shut up! Baldinar: I'm sorry. Baldinar: I know that. Baldinar: But... Grandiel (past): I wish we were opposites. Grandiel (past): If I had your personality... Grandiel (past): I would have just dragged you out of your room. Baldinar: My personality...? Baldinar: Yes, I guess I was like that once. Baldinar: Do you think... we can ever go back? Baldinar: If I could, I wish to go back. Baldinar: When I could be... Baldinar: Like my past self. ---- Kanavan: Now it's your turn, Baldinar! Baldinar: You've done it now. You have truly committed treason. Kanavan: You better watch your tongue. Baldinar: How about I demonstrate the power of creation? Mari: The weather... Mari: The day of the great explosion... Kyle: He already got the power of creation? Grandiel: It's still in its birth state. Grandiel: There must be a weakness. Amy: Ack, disgusting! Ryan: What is that...? Baldinar's Creation - Part 2 Description "Baldinar has used the power of a creator to create new beings. If we don't stop him, he will continue to grow his army." Dialogue There is no dialogue in this section. The Swordsman is.. Description "Master.." Dialogue Baldinar: Interesting.. Baldinar: Now, what should I create next? Jin: At this state, it's already over. Lass: We have to directly attack Baldinar. Lire: So you say, but we cannot even reach him. Lire: If we get close, Elscud... Elesis: There must be a way... Kanavan: There's no use thinking about it now. Kanavan: We just have to charge... Ronan: Charge... that's reckless! Serdin: Nar!! Grandiel: Serdin, General Kanavan, and everyone else. Please stay and get the civilians to safety. Grandiel: And you... Grandiel (past): ??? Grandiel: I want you to stay here as well. Grandiel (past): What do you mean? Grandiel: Even if we fail... Grandiel: I want you to survive and take care of our future 1,500 years later. Grandiel (past): Why are you worried about failing before we even start? Grandiel (past): I'll lend a hand in stopping Baldinar. Grandiel: Are you willing to kill Baldinar? Grandiel (past): ...... Grandiel: You'll be able to do it 1,500 years later. Grandiel: Emotions, they fade as time passes. Grandiel: Like mine... Grandiel (past): ...... Grandiel: Please take care of the civilians. Grandiel (past): What you did 1500 years later... Grandiel (past): I will not let it get to that state. Grandiel: I hope you succeed. A Tip you must know while playing! False Creator's Power All basic/skill damage delivered to Baldinar's Creation will be decreased by 80%. Creation's Summon Summoned beings will use the skills used by the creations but also share parts of the damage received. You can deal damage to the main creation by damaging the summoned beings. Swallow Swallows the closest party member and deal damage every second. If you remove the barrier on the creation, it will spit out the swallowed member. When the creation swallows an ally, increases the damage received by the party by 25%. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story